


Demons of a Different Kind

by MaddieWrites



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti sort of, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, M/M, but only kind of, its weird, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Jack and Mark work together to battle Jack's mental illness (Anti). For my lovely friend SnowKitty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043994) by [SnowKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKitty/pseuds/SnowKitty). 



> I said this would be a Sherlock one but this happened instead... I hope you like it!

“Jack, are you okay?” Mark knocked on the bathroom door again. “Jack? I'm coming in.”  
Sean had been kind of down lately. He'd been doing some triggering videos and it seemed to have brought some old demons back. Mark opened the door, it was unlocked, and went in. He found Jack curled up in a ball on the floor crying.  
“What's wrong Jack? Is it Anti?”  
Jack nodded. Anti was the name they'd given Jack's depression because the illness made him act like the complete opposite of his happy, bubbly self.   
“Was it that The Static Calls My Name video?”  
Jack nodded. He'd been a bit worried about making that one, scared it would trigger something. Now Mark felt bad about convincing him it would be okay to film, mostly because it had clearly not been okay.  
“Do you need a hug?”  
“'M not in the mood for teasing Mark.”  
“I'm not teasing. Come on.” Mark would rather not have to sit on the cold bathroom floor while they talked it out, and he knew Jack wouldn't want to either. If he could just get his boyfriend to stand up /now/ they could relocate and everyone would probably be in the exact same mood but somewhere more comfortable. Jack sighed and stood to hug Mark, prioritizing hugs over curling up on the floor on his comfort scale. Mark pulled him in. He was warm and safe and felt like home. This definitely beat curling up on the floor.  
“Wanna go to the couch? Bed?”  
“Bed.”  
“Alright.” Mark let go and took his hand, always maintaining some form of physical contact with Jack, leading him to their bed room where they both sat down. “What's going on Jack?”  
The Irishman burst into tears all over again and Mark held him close while he cried.   
“It's okay Sean. I've got you.” He whispered.  
“I'm sorry Mark.”  
“For what? None of this is your fault. You can't control depression.”  
“You told me I'm supposed to come to you when Anti comes out but I didn't.”  
“We'll get there.” Mark assured him. “Do you want to go to sleep? It's kind of late.”  
Jack nodded.  
“Okay. Go get dressed for bed.”  
“I don't want to.”  
“Alright.” They ended up sleeping in their clothes, but neither minded. All that really mattered to Mark was that Jack was happy, and here, curled up with the man who loved him more than anything else, he most certainly was. Not even Anti could take that from him.


End file.
